A Miko's Obligation
by Yuka-senpai
Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is sent back to her time. She recieves the miko abilities of Midoriko and is sent on a new mission in the wizarding school of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Chapter: 1

Kagome held in her two hands the complete Shikon no Tama; the most desirable jewel in all of feudal Japan. The Shikon had the power of the gods, and was able to grant a single wish to whoever possesses it. After a whole year of searching in the feudal era, battling fierce youkai and corrupted ningen alike, Kagome was finally holding the prized possession in her palms.

And all she wanted to do was turn it to dust.

This innocent looking stone completely destroyed her life. In the final battle with the evil hanyou, Naraku, she and her friends had fought for hours on end, slaying demon after demon, until only the dark hanyou himself was left standing. In one powerful last attempt at destroying the nemesis, Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu, Kagome's sacred arrow, Sango's Horaikotsu, Miroku's sutras, and surprisingly, Lord Sesshoumaru's Tokijin, were all unleashed together. Naraku was destroyed, for good.

The moment Kagome fused the Shikon shards together, her world went blank. She woke up a little after dawn, inside the well house. Kagome panicked, and as quickly as she could, climbed up the well and jumped down. She cried until her voice became raw when she couldn't get through. She was stuck on her side of the well forever.

Kagome now sat in her room, glaring through her tears at the pink jewel between her fingers. Her family was so worried when she finally came inside, covered in blood and dirt. The girl was in a trance, not responding to anything. They finally were forced to leave her alone to deal with it on her own.

'Why? Why would you do this to me, Midoriko-sama?' a fat teardrop fell on the tama, and suddenly, a blinding light erupted from it. As the light subsided, the miko in question stood before the distraught sixteen-year-old.

"You, my dear, are destined for something wonderful. But to do that, you must be here, in your era. I know this will be hard for you, but you must understand." The warrior miko smiled, and Kagome suddenly felt much better.

"What is it I'm supposed to do? I'm barely trained, how would I be able to protect the jewel?"

Midoriko's smile widened, "That is where I come in. Close your eyes." Kagome did as told when Midoriko stepped closer. The older miko put her hands on each side of Kagome's head. They both felt the tingle of power come rushing out.

Suddenly, Kagome's power was rushing through her. It was just below the surface, strong and steady. There is a lot of it, Kagome realized vaguely, but why is it suddenly so easy to control?

As if seeing her confusion, Midoriko clarified, "I transferred all my knowledge of miko powers and those of weapons into your mind. It would feel as though you had the normal five years of training that I went through, even though you didn't. Right now you do not consciously remember any sort of training, but I believe that once you get a good night's sleep my memories will awaken itself into your mind and you would have full control over your powers, as I do."

Kagome stared in awe at her, "Why would you do something so kind to me?" Midoriko giggled girlishly, making her eyes shine, and answered, "You are the protector of the Shikon no Tama, of me, if you came into better control of your powers, you would better be able to protect the tama, and fulfill your destiny. Now I must leave you. But remember: you have a great destiny ahead of you. You will need to go on an adventure to a far away land. Trust your instincts; they are what drive a miko's true power. Good bye."

In another flash of light, the great warrior miko was gone, leaving the Shikon once again in Kagome's hand. Said girl became suddenly exhausted as she put the jewel around her neck. Pushing herself under the covers of her bed, Kagome immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Italics Japanese, normal English)

(A/N: _Italics_ Japanese, normal English)

Chapter: 2

Light leaked through Kagome's window. The birds outside chirped happily at the rising sun. Kagome slowly opened her eyes at the sound. Suddenly the girl sat up. A sudden barrage of auras hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. Since when were there so many people in Tokyo?!

A sudden voice whispered into her mind, _even your breathing, relax._

She did as the voice told her, and immediately relaxed. _"This must be what Midoriko-sama meant when she said her memories of training would awaken in me in the morning."_ Kagome could already tell the difference between human auras with the demons magically disguised as humans. There were actually a lot of demons here.

"_Why haven't I noticed before?"_ Kagome wondered. She stiffened as she sensed the presence of some sort of bird covered in magic flying towards her. She got into a newly acquired fighting stance in case there was trouble.

The bird landed gracefully outside her open window. _'An owl? In daylight?'_

She noticed it had a not tied to its leg. Sensing no malevolent feelings from the owl, she moved slowly until she untied the note. It read:

_Dear Miss Kagome Higurashi, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have finally been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in London, England. School starts on September 1, three days from now. Inside is a list of all supplies you will need, one of our staff members will show up at the London airport to get you settled. Seeing as you are already experienced with magic and are already of the proper age, we will be putting you in 6th year. Please send a letter with the owl back if you wish to attend._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump and third chair on the Ministry of Magic _

Kagome looked incredulous, _"Is this for real?"_ She turned to the owl. The miko remembered a spell that allowed her to somewhat understand and communicate with the minds of animals. As she cast it, her eyes flashed yellow, before going back to their original dark blue color.

"Is what he wrote the truth?" she asked the bird in English. Its eyes also flashed yellow as he answered. The letter was true.

'_Interesting,'_ she thought. _'Was this the adventure Midoriko-sama was talking about? She said "a far away land". I think England is pretty darn far away. Well, fine then. I'll go.'_

Kagome wrote a letter saying she accepted and attached it to the giant bird. It soon was in the sky.

Memories of Kagome and her friends on the other side of the well sprang into her mind. Her eyes started to tear up. How could she forget them already? How had she suddenly moved on?

"_No,"_ Kagome said firmly to herself, _"I will not cry anymore. They would not want me to. I have to be strong. For them."_ Kagome wiped her eyes_. "Besides, my emotions control my powers. If I'm too emotional, they would unleash themselves, especially now that my power has awakened."_

Nodding in determination, Kagome started packing.

Kagome stepped off the crowded plane; people were bumping into her trying to get by faster. In her hands was her only bag, which was enchanted and could fit an unlimited number of things in it without getting heavy. It was filled with almost all her clothes from her closet, her bows and arrows, a sword, a staff, some daggers, other weapons, and some personal belongings. Also, this way she didn't have to go to baggage claim.

In the last two days, Kagome had explained to her family what had happened after the final battle with as little tears as possible. Then she told them about Midoriko-sama and her gift to her. That was followed by her decision to go to Hogwarts, and Kagome then discovered that her father had gone to that school when he was her age, even though he wasn't actually a wizard but a very powerful priest. Her family got her a plane ticket and her mother gave her the key to the wizard bank and then she was off on her new adventure.

Sliding her baggage over her shoulders, Kagome searched for anyone with a magical aura. Finding the only one, she walked towards the person- or should she say giant. He was h_uge_. Kagome could tell he was only half human, probably part giant. As she reached him, Kagome smiled.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Are you my escort to Hogwarts?" she asked sweetly in surprisingly perfect English.

He looked surprised at both her speaking skills and her ability to track him, "Yes, but how did you know?" (A/N: I'm not going to write his accent, just pretend.) Kagome shrugged, "It's a gift."

"Well, best be off, shall we? Name's Hagrid by the way." He started towards the exit, and Kagome had to jog a little to catch up. For some reason, the easiest subject in school for Kagome was English, while for others it was the hardest.

When they reached the back of an old pub, after taking a cab, Kagome sensed a barrier. She couldn't control her curiosity any longer, "So, what are we doing here?"

Hagrid laughed, "We are going to get your supplies." He pulled out an umbrella and tapped on the bricks. Suddenly the barrier dropped and the bricks moved to reveal a busy shopping strip.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Miss Higurashi."


End file.
